wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 08
10:28:08 PM Chance: You guys make your way to a hotel. Not the nicest, not the worst. 10:28:47 PM *** Joe looks at it rather skeptically. *** 10:30:24 PM *** Joe does not object, however! *** 10:30:28 PM Joe: They're staying here? 10:34:23 PM Chance: Theo nods! THe hotel basically looks like a converted townhouse, more boarding house than hotel. But he goes in,and your nose is assaulted with the smells of oils and perfumes and incenses. There's a very beautiful woman of indeterminate age and ethnicity sitting behind a tasteful desk. 10:34:34 PM Chance: She looks up as a bell rings on the door as you come in. 10:34:54 PM *** Joe smiles, but lets Theo do the talking. *** 10:36:33 PM *** Joe does not, after all, know what alias they're staying here under. *** 10:37:47 PM Chance: Her face lights up at Theo in a very unsubtle way. "Prometheus! Your Anya is waiting with your... polite talking skull friend?" 10:38:42 PM *** Joe raises his eyebrows, both at the phrasing and the expression. *** 10:38:51 PM *** Joe waits for an introduction, though. *** 10:41:52 PM Chance: She comes from behind her desk. You realize two things -- She's not wearing a loose fitting dress, she's wearing a very tasteful dressing gown. Two, she's got a tale, a dark furred cat's tail, which her robe has been altered to allow for. She steps up very close to Theo and smiles up at him. 10:42:07 PM Chance: Theo clears his throat. "These are friends of mine. This is Jo, and Caspar, and Sofia." 10:43:46 PM *** Joe is not sure whether he should flirt or not, but very definitely hopes he hasn't been shagging somebody with a partner who's sneaking around! That is not something he does. He's also going through other options: mother? Sister? Open relationship? *** 10:44:24 PM Joe: Joseph Blackwell. Pleased to meet you. 10:45:10 PM *** Joe is also not sure whether to bow or shake hands at this point. This is all very strange and for once he's a bit hesitant. *** 10:46:36 PM Chance: Sofia takes a step forward, completely entranced at the her tail. 10:47:08 PM Chance: Theo: This is a friend of ours, Yuliya. We've helped her and her people out, she helps us out. 10:48:43 PM *** Joe smiles at her. *** 10:48:51 PM Joe: Marvellous! Her people? 10:49:52 PM Chance: She reaches up and pats Theo's head. "He's being modest. He saved my brothel, several times over." 10:50:35 PM Joe: I would very much like to hear that story. Is this a brothel? It's quite lovely. 10:53:30 PM Joe: As are you, of course, but you hardly need me to tell you that, your mirror must tell you every day. 10:54:05 PM Chance: She smiles and flutters her eyelashes. "Oh, you're a charmer, aren't you." 10:55:00 PM Chance: She eyes Sofia. "We have no problems with vampires, provided they take no liberties with my girls and boys." 10:55:20 PM Joe: Merely accurate, I assure you. 10:55:23 PM | Edited 10:55:32 PM Chance: Sofia tears her eyes away from the tail and looks Yuliya in the eye. 10:56:11 PM Joe: Sofia may live on me while we are here, I'm sure. 10:56:31 PM Chance: Sofia: I will do anything you tell me to do. I love kitties. 10:57:38 PM Chance: Yuliya: Oh. Well. Thank you? 10:57:43 PM Chance: Sofia: You're welcome! 10:58:10 PM *** Joe shrugs semi-apologetically. *** 11:01:20 PM Joe: If there is time later, perhaps we might all take tea together, or ... whatever Americans have instead. A light lunch? 11:01:46 PM Chance: Yuliya: Civilized americans take tea, still. 11:01:57 PM Chance: She gives you a lovely grin. 11:03:08 PM Joe: Then it is only a question of whether we wish to be civilized or have a barbaric lunch instead. I shall leave it entirely up to you, and perhaps Crafter and Quentin. 6:38:52 PM Chance: Theo: Where's Anya now? 6:39:04 PM Chance: Yuliya: Come, I'll show you. 6:40:20 PM *** Joe nods. *** 6:42:36 PM | Edited 6:46:17 PM Chance: She takes you upstairs to a room where you find Anya half-dressed and sitting in front of a table fairly laden with food which she is eating with rather unladylike indelicacy. 6:45:04 PM Joe: Hello! 6:46:32 PM Chance: Anya: About time you are here. Is the vampire dead? 6:46:39 PM Chance: She starts to stand as Sofia comes in. 6:47:17 PM Joe: No, but we're going to kill him, with your help and Francisco's. 6:47:38 PM Joe: ... or possibly just... allow him to be killable. 6:48:11 PM Chance: Anya growls, her voice becoming in human and weirdly like two voices coming out of one mouth. "What is she doing here." 6:48:29 PM Chance: Sofia hides behind you. 6:49:04 PM Joe: She's here to help. Only a vampire can do the spell, you see. 6:52:16 PM Chance: Anya: She kept me as a pet for a week. 6:52:58 PM Joe: I know. I do think she ought to apologize. 6:56:13 PM Chance: Sofia: .... I'm sorry? 6:56:27 PM Chance: Anya: She does not sound convincing. Maybe I should make her sorry. 6:56:52 PM Joe: I am not sure that would help. 6:58:26 PM Chance: Theo: We do need her to cast a spell Francisco has in order to kill the master vampire. 6:58:46 PM Chance: Theo: So please don't kill her. At least, stay your wrath for a bit. 6:59:14 PM Chance: Anya: .. Fine. But once it's dealt with, she and I are going to.... deal with things. 7:01:38 PM Joe: Have you ever heard of bonobos, by any chance? 7:02:10 PM Chance: Casper: That's a kind of monkey, right? 7:02:50 PM Joe: Indeed. They have a most interesting way of keeping peace among their groups. Do remind me to tell you about it some time. 7:04:53 PM Chance: Anya sits back down haughtily and starts earting crab legs. 7:06:02 PM Joe: In any case, have you been keeping busy? 7:06:19 PM Joe: Fully recovered, I hope? How is Fransisco? 7:08:25 PM Chance: Anya nods. "He is busy talking to Cassidy." 7:08:37 PM Chance: Yuliya: Cassidy is one of the girls here. 7:09:18 PM *** Joe thinks about this for a moment. *** 7:10:10 PM Joe: ... I am equal parts puzzled and wholeheartedly approving. 7:11:44 PM Chance: Yuliya: Well, Cassidy specializes in conversation and storytelling. 7:14:12 PM Joe: Ah! That makes a bit more sense, then. 7:20:24 PM Chance: Yuliya: Your skull friend did seem rather... loquacious. 7:20:52 PM Joe: He is quite chatty! One of his best traits, I feel. 7:26:28 PM Chance: She points at a door. "Cassidy's room is straight there." 7:27:39 PM Joe: Oh, I should hate to interrupt his fun. 7:28:04 PM Chance: Yuliya: Have you eaten? 7:28:51 PM Joe: No, and I am famished, and rather in need of a nap as well. There was a fire-breathing dragon issue on the way over. 7:30:02 PM Chance: Anya raises an eyebrow. "Uulag?" She asks Theo. 7:30:07 PM Chance: Theo: No. Asher. 7:30:27 PM Chance: Anya: Ah, yes, Asher's much less of a problem. 7:30:30 PM Joe: He seemed to be missing a head, though of course I was too polite to mention it. 7:35:54 PM Chance: Anya laughs. "It's weird, isn't it?" 7:36:44 PM Joe: Very! 7:38:42 PM Joe: Mr. Crafter, I fear you alone among dragons seem complete to me without multiple heads. 7:39:17 PM Chance: Anya: He has very fetching feathers, doesn't he. 7:39:27 PM Chance: Casper: Fletching feathers. 7:40:21 PM Joe: Indeed! 7:44:04 PM Chance: Yuliya: Well, I'll have the kitchen start some food for you. 7:44:10 PM Chance: She takes her leave! 7:44:23 PM Joe: Thank you. Is there a place I could rest a bit? 7:49:15 PM Chance: Yuliya: I'll have rooms made up, no worries. 7:49:49 PM Chance: Yuliya: If you need to rest now, come along, and I'll show you to a bed. 7:56:19 PM Chance: It definitely sounds like a proposition, but you don't know if it's purposeful or just the way she talks. 7:58:00 PM *** Joe nods. *** 7:58:04 PM Joe: Thank you. 7:58:11 PM *** Joe follows her. *** 8:05:07 PM Chance: She leads you out into the hall, down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and into a very well appointed room. "This is my room. Apologies the bed isn't made..." 8:09:05 PM Joe: Yours? But won't you be using it? 8:14:01 PM Chance: "Who says I won't?" she gives a grin. 8:16:27 PM *** Joe blinks. *** 8:18:00 PM Joe: My dear, I do not think I possibly can at the moment. I really am exhausted. However, if you know how to give backrubs of the most innocent kind I would be very grateful for it. It seems I have a bad habit of hunching on dragonback and now I am but a single enormous ache. 8:19:02 PM Chance: Yuliya: I meant later tonight when it's time to sleep, but, if you wish, I'll send Percy in. You don't mind boys, right? He has very skilled hands. 8:20:08 PM Joe: I don't mind boys at all, provided they're of age. I would very much appreciate that. ... it was worth it, though. If you ever have the opportunity to fly, I strongly advise you to take it. ... and book a massage for afterward. 8:28:01 PM Chance: Yuliya: I'll keep it in mind. Have a good rest, then, and please do make yourself at home. 8:29:13 PM Joe: Thank you. 8:31:00 PM Chance: She leaves you in her room! 8:31:35 PM *** Joe takes his shoes and socks off immediately. *** 8:35:51 PM Chance: You are left alone to do that! 8:36:06 PM *** Joe then waits for Percy. *** 8:39:52 PM Chance: He shows up before long, a handsome young man with four arms. 8:40:36 PM Joe: Hello! You're Percy, I presume? 8:48:47 PM Joe: I'm Joseph Blackwell. 8:49:18 PM Chance: He smiles, and nods. "I was told you needed a backrub?" 8:50:07 PM Joe: Yes, please. I am terribly sore from riding on dragonback. 9:11:13 PM Joe: ... which is, in fact, not a euphemism. 9:12:51 PM Chance: Percy: That's too bad. I hear it's an experience. 9:13:21 PM Joe: It was marvelous! 9:13:52 PM Joe: I fear my posture is not what it ought to be, however. Should I take off my shirt and lie on the bed? Or the floor? 9:16:47 PM Chance: Percy: The bed is fine, sir. And you can take off your shirt if you wish. 9:18:12 PM *** Joe does take his shirt off, and lies down on the bed. *** 9:18:50 PM Joe: ... there is a small chance I may fall asleep, in which case, it'd likely be best to just quietly sneak away. 9:20:46 PM Chance: He cracks his knuckles, the cracks his knuckles, then cracks his knuckles. 9:21:50 PM *** Joe looks for Casper's mind. "Are you doing all right?" *** 9:22:56 PM Chance: Gimme a roll! 9:25:10 PM Joe: ((4. Oh dear.)) 9:33:02 PM Chance: Your mind reaches out and bounces off the wall -- the rooms here are warded, probably to prevent scrying and other magical intrusions. 9:33:19 PM Joe: Oh, there are wards. 9:33:25 PM *** Joe sounds a bit disappointed. *** 9:34:58 PM Chance: Percy: Yes, sir. MMany of our clientele appreciate the privacy. 9:36:31 PM Joe: Of course, it makes perfect sense. 9:38:09 PM Joe: I haven't been in an establishment like this one before. 9:38:52 PM Chance: Percy: No sir? Most are much more...nervous their first time. 9:39:11 PM Chance: He starts rubbing out the muscles of your back with four very strong, well trained hands. 9:39:44 PM *** Joe relaxes quite a bit. *** 9:40:04 PM Joe: Are they? It seems a very nice place to me. 9:44:27 PM Chance: Percy: Mostly clients don't really know what to expect, I believe. 9:45:03 PM Joe: If you knew, it would take half the fun out of it, wouldn't it? 9:46:41 PM *** Joe does, in fact, fall asleep. *** 9:47:33 PM Chance: He's about to say something, but you don't hear it! He does his thing and leaves you there before long, hthough. 9:48:22 PM *** Joe will probably sleep until someone wakes him up. *** 9:53:47 PM Chance: Someone is singing to you some time later! 9:53:59 PM Chance: About drunken whalers and the things that people should do with them. 9:54:30 PM *** Joe wakes up and rubs his eyes, checking who it is! *** 9:55:37 PM Chance: There's a very well decorated skull singing to you. 9:55:49 PM Joe: ... Francisco? 9:59:08 PM Chance: Fracisco: I learned a new song! 9:59:21 PM Joe: It's a rather good song. 9:59:28 PM *** Joe checks his watch. *** 10:01:07 PM Chance: It's been a few hours! 10:03:14 PM | Edited 10:03:21 PM Joe: I feel quite a bit better. Shall we go and check on Cas and Mr. Crafter? 10:04:31 PM Chance: Francisco: They're having drinks with miss Anya. 10:04:48 PM Joe: Oh, excellent. 10:05:04 PM Joe: ... I wonder if I can get away with bare feet. I suppose it wouldn't be polite. 10:05:19 PM *** Joe puts his socks and shoes back on and tries in vain to unrumpled his shirt. *** 10:05:20 PM Chance: Francisco: I wouldn't know! 10:07:01 PM Joe: Come on. 10:07:12 PM *** Joe grabs Francisco and heads out to find the boys! *** 10:09:06 PM Chance: It's kind of a comical scene -- You find Cas, Anya, and Theo around the table. There are several bottles in front of them. There are three empty bourbon bottles in front of Anya, and she's sipping from fourth. There are two empty ones in front of Theo, and he's working on a third. There is a half full bottle in front of Cas, who is snoring. 10:09:20 PM *** Joe smiles a little bit. *** 10:09:42 PM Joe: Well, he could hardly be expected to compete against dragons. 10:10:03 PM Chance: Anya: "Don't drink with dragons" should be a maxim. 10:10:30 PM Joe: I feel better. Is there any food left, do you know? 10:14:23 PM Chance: Anya: There were leftovers. I will go get them. 10:14:33 PM Chance: She gets to her feet and heads out. 10:15:55 PM *** Joe smiles at Theo. "Why are you always so achingly handsome, hm?" *** 10:18:52 PM Chance: Theo: Not my fault. It's just the way my face sits. 10:19:17 PM *** Joe leans down and snogs him, or at least, tries. He has forgotten about the gender issue. *** 10:22:22 PM Chance: Theo kisses back, surprised by the kiss more for the suddenness of it than the gender Jo is currently in. 10:22:31 PM Chance: Theo: What was that for? 10:24:00 PM Joe: I like you. And I'd still like to drag you into a closet somewhere. 10:28:46 PM Joe: Of course, if you're not interested I will leave off pursuit. I'm not a cad. 10:31:47 PM Chance: Theo: I do like you. There are plenty of beds there, though, it needn't be a closet. 10:31:55 PM Chance: Cas: You two are not that quiet. 10:32:52 PM Joe: Damn! Sorry, Cas. I thought you were quite happily passed out. 10:33:27 PM *** Joe thinks at Theo: I would hate to disrupt your relationship with your lovely friend, however. *** 10:35:15 PM Chance: Theo: ... what relationship? 10:35:45 PM *** Joe thinks: Yuliya? *** 10:36:17 PM Joe: Cas, you were not trying to match two dragons in drinking, were you? 10:39:41 PM | Edited 10:39:48 PM Chance: Cas: That would be silly. I was not quite ready for how strong the bourbon was. 10:40:16 PM Joe: That is, unfortunately, bourbon. 10:40:46 PM *** Joe thinks at Theo: I think she may be interested in you, and I would not like to hurt her. *** 10:41:14 PM *** Joe adds: Humans seem to often be jealous in that way, correct? *** 10:42:56 PM Chance: Theo: Oh. Is she? 10:44:16 PM *** Joe thinks: I cannot tell if she is jealous. I think she is interested in you. *** 10:54:46 PM Chance: Theo: ... Yuliya is very nice. And always very accommodating. But I don't think she's the jealous type. She's definitely the nicest necromancer I've met. 10:56:00 PM *** Joe thinks: She and Sofia will get along beautifully, then! Good. I really do not like hurting people. *** 11:00:46 PM Chance: Theo: I don't know her that well. But she's always been helpful to us. It's always been a useful relationship. 11:02:16 PM *** Joe thinks: Well, we ought to be all right, then. *** 11:02:39 PM *** Joe says aloud: This does seem rather a nice place, doesn't it? I haven't been in a brothel before that I recall. *** 11:07:51 PM Chance: Cas: Damn sight nicer than the last one I was in. 11:08:47 PM Joe: You have been in a brothel, Cas? You? 11:08:50 PM Joe: What on earth for? 11:10:34 PM Chance: Cas: My father tried to set me right, of course. 11:11:51 PM Joe: ... right? 11:12:37 PM Joe: ... wait, you mean because... but that doesn't make a bit of sense. 11:13:26 PM Joe: ... I could never bear the idea that someone was feigning interest to get money, really. Or worse, did not want to do it at all. 11:14:14 PM Joe: ... I'd be able to tell. Strong feelings always bleed out and in, er, extremity, I can't quite keep a perfect guard up... 11:15:40 PM Chance: Theo: Oh, that's true, isn't it? You'd be able to tell. 11:16:41 PM Joe: Yes. I'd... rather not put myself in that position, I suppose. 11:17:19 PM Joe: Of course, others do not have that kind of difficulty. 11:21:07 PM Joe: All the same, Cas, your father is an idiot. 11:21:18 PM Chance: Casper: I quite agree. 11:21:39 PM *** Joe has tried to avoid outing him. *** 11:21:54 PM Joe: Still, as a place to stay it does seem quite agreeable! 11:22:31 PM Joe: A young man named Percy came and gave me a backrub and then I fell asleep. I seem to be hunching abominably while we fly. 6:52:34 PM Joe: ((Here!)) 6:53:24 PM Chance: So you guys were all just chatting around a table after the others had done some light drinking. 6:53:48 PM *** Joe pours himself a shot of bourbon from Caspar's bottle. *** 6:55:41 PM Chance: Theo has started tinkering with the scope from his rifle as he drinks. "Feeling better, then?" 6:56:08 PM Joe: Quite a bit! 6:57:42 PM Joe: You? 7:00:31 PM Chance: Theo: I'm all right. Recovered from the flight. Flying doesn't really take that much energy, I'm made for it. Not used to ferrying passengers, though. 7:02:23 PM Joe: No? I hope we were not too irritating. 7:03:52 PM Chance: Theo: The dragon attack was much more annoying. 7:04:02 PM Joe: ... are there a lot of dragons after you? Or is it just the two red ones? 7:06:08 PM Chance: Theo: Asher is red. Uulag is a yellow-gold color. 7:11:27 PM Joe: Evasion! 7:12:20 PM Chance: Theo: Those are the only two I specifically know want me dead. 7:12:43 PM Joe: Why does Uulag? 7:21:14 PM Joe: You're terribly likeable. 7:21:36 PM Chance: Theo: I stole a kettle from him. 7:21:49 PM Chance: Theo: Well, more of a cauldron. 7:21:56 PM Joe: A magical one? 7:22:13 PM Chance: Theo nods. 7:22:38 PM Joe: So. You steal people's magical items? 7:23:32 PM Chance: Theo: Certain items, yes. Dangerous ones. 7:24:01 PM Joe: How do you know which ones to steal? 7:27:05 PM Chance: Theo sighs, and focuses on his tinkering. "They're the ones I made." 7:28:12 PM Joe: ... oh dear. I thought the gun was more of a tool. You make magical weapons? 7:29:49 PM Chance: Theo: Wasn't exactly by choice. 7:32:13 PM Joe: What happened? 7:33:09 PM Chance: Theo: The Lord of Winter Thorns chained me to a forge. IT wasn't fun. 7:35:29 PM Joe: ... I'm so sorry. How on earth do you chain a dragon? And why? 7:37:38 PM Chance: Theo: To make weapons, apparently. 7:39:01 PM Chance: Theo: Anyway, a few years back they started showing up on Earth as opposed to just staying in Faerie, and I've been stealing them since. 7:39:58 PM Joe: How many are there? 7:58:30 PM Chance: Theo: I made eight. 8:00:02 PM | Edited 8:00:08 PM Joe: And you've got at least two. ... did you make Francisco? 8:00:36 PM Chance: Theo: Me? Oh, no. He's someone's spellbook. 8:00:49 PM Chance: Theo: I wasn't looking for Francisco. 8:01:46 PM Joe: Oh. 8:02:56 PM Joe: How many do you have left to find? 8:11:11 PM Chance: Theo: sofia was looking Francisco: I was looking for Sofia, because she had Anya. 8:11:35 PM Chance: Theo: I have four, and as far as I know, those are the only ones that have popped up in this realm. 8:12:53 PM Joe: I suppose detect spells haven't worked. 8:13:45 PM Chance: Theo: I do scryings every now and then to make sure that none come through. 8:15:28 PM Joe: So you're hunting. 8:19:37 PM Chance: Theo: I suppose so. 8:23:03 PM Joe: Why? 8:23:19 PM Chance: Theo blinks. "Why what?" 8:23:56 PM Joe: Why are you looking for them? 8:30:48 PM Chance: Theo: They're dangerous, and they're my responsibility. 8:31:16 PM Joe: And you've got a gang that helps you do it? ... do you pay them? 8:34:17 PM Chance: Theo: They get a cut of the jobs we run. 8:34:45 PM Joe: They get part of a magic sword or cauldron superweapon? 8:37:06 PM Chance: Theo: ... we steal other things, too. From the right people. 8:37:28 PM Joe: Like what? 8:45:35 PM Joe: Are you taking applicants? 8:47:08 PM Chance: Theo; There's not really a hiring process. But let's say there's a lot of people in America who have taken liberties with property that isn't theirs. 8:49:51 PM Joe: Well, if you don't want us that's another matter entirely. And of course Cas might not be interested. 8:49:55 PM *** Joe eyes him. *** 8:50:25 PM Chance: Cas is bleary eyed, having gone back to drinking. "We're going to be thieves now?" 8:51:02 PM Joe: Doesn't it sound fun? 8:53:39 PM Chance: Theo: I didn't say that we didn't want you. And you obviously proved yourself. Maybe after the vampire business is done you can come back with me and Anyay and meet the others. 8:54:29 PM Joe: It's up to Casper, of course. 9:00:34 PM *** Joe smiles at him. *** 9:04:15 PM Joe: Come on, Cas, what do you say? You'd make a terribly handsome Little John. 9:12:21 PM Chance: Cas: I feel I am far too imperiled. Impaired. To make a decision like that. 9:17:23 PM Joe: Impaired indeed! The only thing imperiled is your virtue, in a house like this, and only in the tedious societal sense. 9:19:23 PM Chance: Cas: .... what? 9:20:13 PM Joe: You might shag somebody. 9:22:11 PM Chance: Cas: ... that doesn't seem likely. 9:22:17 PM Chance: Anya returns with food for you. 9:23:05 PM Joe: Unlikely things happen every day, oh, hullo! Thank you ever so much, Anya, I shall be eternally grateful. 9:24:30 PM *** Joe starts laying into the food practically immediately, though he will share with anybody else who seems to want any. *** 9:24:49 PM Chance: Everyone else seems to have eaten! 9:28:00 PM *** Joe devours food! And then leans back in his chair and yawns again. *** 9:29:15 PM Joe: Well. Now what? 9:32:04 PM Chance: Theo: We have to bring Francisco back so we can finish this vampire business. 9:33:07 PM Joe: Well, yes, of course. 9:34:22 PM Joe: I meant more the immediate now. 9:44:45 PM Joe: ... because I find that bourbon, plus a lot of food, seems to make me rather sleepy. 9:45:15 PM Chance: Theo: ... sleeping seems a good idea. We can set out in the morning. 9:45:42 PM Chance: Anya: I suppose I can wait another night. 9:46:41 PM Joe: It's a pleasant enough place. 9:56:06 PM Chance: Yuliya comes in. "That's what I was going for, I'm glad you approve!" 9:57:18 PM Joe: I've never been in a brothel before, Miss Yuliya. 10:01:51 PM Joe: I'd really had no idea what to expect. 10:02:46 PM Chance: Yuliya: Well, they're generally not as nice as this. 10:05:33 PM Joe: I imagine not! The food was excellent, the bed comfortable and the company very satisfactory. 10:11:42 PM Chance: Yuliya: Percy is very gifted. 10:12:31 PM Joe: He seemed very kind, as well. I think I had better go to bed, honestly. 10:15:54 PM Chance: Yuliya: Come along, I'll show you to a room. 10:16:57 PM *** Joe nods, and follows her. *** 10:24:33 PM Joe: You must tell me how you know Mr. Crafter. 10:30:46 PM Chance: Yuliya: Oh, I had something important to me stolen, and they needed a place to hide out. So it was a very mutually beneficial situation. 10:31:22 PM Joe: And he's very handsome, of course. That never hurts. 10:40:04 PM Chance: Yuliya: Never! 10:40:18 PM Chance: She grins. "A bit hung up on our handsome dragon, are you?" 10:40:30 PM Joe: I was going to ask you the same thing! 10:40:32 PM Joe: And yes. 10:45:27 PM Chance: Yuliya: Mmm. I made some advances on him when we first met. He... didn't respond. Or wasn't aware. It's hard to tell. 10:45:47 PM Joe: He didn't? Really? 10:47:58 PM Chance: She shrugs. "And at this point, sex would just complicate what has been a very worthwhile alliance." 10:48:15 PM Joe: Ah, I see. 10:50:11 PM Joe: Well, I am not so sanguine about it. 10:50:58 PM Joe: If I did not think he would bite off my head for trying, I would probably drag him straight into the nearest closet. 10:51:21 PM Chance: Yuliya: I don't think he would bite your head off for that. 10:51:41 PM Joe: No, but he mightn't be interested, and that may well be worse. 10:58:18 PM Joe: And I am entirely wrong today as it is. ... though he didn't seem to object when I kissed him earlier. 11:01:15 PM Chance: Yuliya: ... wrong? 11:01:34 PM Joe: He really prefers women. 11:06:33 PM Chance: Yuliya: ... can't you be a woman, too? 11:06:47 PM Joe: Yes. How did you know? 11:07:18 PM Joe: But certainly not every day. 11:08:51 PM Chance: Yuliya: You're part succubus. Incubus. What have you. I've gotten good at smelling my own. 11:09:29 PM Joe: Oh, are you too? I take things quite at face value most of the time, it saves on misunderstandings. 11:11:01 PM Chance: Yuliya smiles, and her form shimmers, and she becomes a pretty, Nordic looking blonde woman. 11:12:08 PM Joe: Dear me, that means our draconic friend attracts demons. 11:22:35 PM Chance: Yuliya: Well, he is very attractive. 11:23:27 PM Joe: Yes. 11:24:16 PM Joe: I do not think he much notices me, to tell you the truth. I hope I was not a disappointment. 11:31:38 PM Chance: Yuliya: ... Theo.. has the worlds best, most natural poker face. You can't gauge his interest in the ways we normally can. 11:33:10 PM Joe: How can I, then? 11:33:21 PM Chance: Yuliya: ... directness. 11:33:24 PM Joe: Reading his mind wouldn't be sporting, even if he didn't catch me at it. 11:33:46 PM Chance: Yuliya: You must just ask him. And tell him. 11:35:35 PM Joe: Really, I should be tarred and feathered if I were any more direct. 11:37:02 PM Chance: Yuliya: Well. I do think he likes you. He mentioned your spellwork a few times. 11:38:02 PM Joe: Did he? 11:39:38 PM Joe: That is inauspicious. By all accounts I am terribly sloppy. 11:39:59 PM Chance: Yuliya: He was complimentary. 11:41:49 PM Joe: Can dragons go mad, I wonder? 11:43:19 PM Chance: Yuliya: of course, if you're determined not work at all, well... I can't stop you. 11:43:58 PM Joe: Be direct, hm? 11:44:13 PM Chance: Yuliya: It usually works with Theo. 11:44:30 PM Chance: Yuliya: And he appreciates it. 11:45:05 PM Joe: I have been up on public indecency charges before, you know. It will not be a novelty. 11:46:39 PM Chance: Yuliya laughs. "Who hasn't?" 11:49:21 PM Joe: That is an excellent point. 10:29:42 PM Joe: So. I should be direct. Are you sure? 10:33:20 PM Chance: Yuliya: It's the best way with Theo, I've learned. Just benefit from my experience. 10:33:52 PM Chance: Yuliya: You can stay in here. It might be inappropriate to ask for the moment, but do you want company? 10:34:42 PM Joe: No. Yes. ... yes, but I think you should escort him here so that I can try out your advice. 10:37:28 PM Joe: Or me to his room, I suppose. If he's already got one. 10:39:34 PM Chance: Yuliya: ... ohhh, I see. Well, come along this way, then. 10:39:47 PM *** Joe nods and follows her. *** 10:40:11 PM Joe: Unless he stays with you, of course. ... which would be marvelous, actually, but then I would be horribly rude to be inviting myself. 10:42:20 PM Chance: Yuliya: There is really nothing between us. 10:43:38 PM Chance: Give me a roll! 10:44:05 PM Joe: ((Oh god, 1.)) 10:44:29 PM Joe: ((I hope that roll was for her and not meeeeee.)) 10:46:08 PM Chance: ((It was for you! To notice something. Which you did not.)) She leads you a few doors down the hall. "This is Theo's room... I don't think he's in there, yet." 10:46:17 PM Chance: "You could.... surprise him." 10:47:11 PM Joe: Without any clothes on, you mean? No, then it will be very embarrassing if he tosses me out on my ear. 10:47:34 PM *** Joe knocks quietly, just in case. *** 10:49:51 PM Chance: No answer! 10:50:11 PM Chance: Yuliya: Please. You wouldn't be the first naked person in these halls tonight. 10:50:19 PM *** Joe laughs. *** 10:51:09 PM Joe: It's too cold, I'm afraid. Should I wait out here, do you think, or will you be so kind as to open the door? I don't mind terribly either way. 10:52:56 PM Chance: Yuliya opens the door. "IT's not locked or anything." 10:53:12 PM *** Joe heads in and turns the lights on. *** 10:53:23 PM Joe: I shall just wait here, then. 10:57:25 PM Chance: Yuliya: Do let me know if you need me! 10:57:45 PM *** Joe nods. *** 10:57:48 PM Joe: Thank you. 10:59:23 PM Chance: She flits off, leaving you in the room! Doesn't look like Theo's been here at all yet. 10:59:39 PM *** Joe finds a chair, sits in it and waits. *** 11:10:13 PM Chance: You wait! And wait. Before long, the door opens and Theo comes in with a bunch of parts in his arms and drops them on the bed. He has not noticed you. 11:10:45 PM *** Joe coughs, politely. *** 11:11:41 PM Chance: Theo blinks and spots you. "Oh! Hello." 11:12:03 PM Joe: ... I just wanted to talk to you. However, I must ask, what is all that? 11:13:07 PM Chance: Theo: I was working on the scope. Then I had the idea for a scope that would let you see through walls and other solid objects. 11:15:05 PM Joe: That would be useful. 11:16:02 PM Chance: Theo: So I got some parts to work on it. I don't suppose you'd care to help? 11:16:31 PM Joe: I was just going to ask if you wanted a hand! If you don't object. 11:24:30 PM Chance: THeo: I could use the help, you'd hardly be in the way. 11:25:34 PM Joe: Excellent! Oh, I just came to say that I find you terribly attractive and I'd quite like to sleep with you again, by the way. 11:26:02 PM *** Joe starts separating out and organizing the parts. *** 11:28:19 PM Chance: Theo: ... oh. I find you very attractive as well. Beauty and intelligence is very rare to find. Or, I should say, the type of beauty and intelligence that appeals to me. 11:28:28 PM Chance: Theo starts taking out some tools. 11:30:01 PM Joe: I am not terribly sure beauty counts when you choose your own shape, but thank you all the same! 11:32:12 PM Chance: Theo: I mean the shape of your soul. 11:32:24 PM Chance: Theo: ... that's more poetic than I prefer to be. 11:32:32 PM Chance: Theo: But the most accurate. 11:33:26 PM Joe: You can see that? How can you see that? ... I always imagined it would be shaped like a pear, or possibly a lemon. 11:35:23 PM Chance: Theo: ... hard to describe in three-dimensional terms. But yours is very attractive. 11:35:48 PM Joe: Is it a dragon thing, or did you cast a spell, or... 11:36:23 PM *** Joe blushes a little bit, though. *** 11:37:23 PM Chance: Theo: It's just a thing. Probably a fae thing. We tend to be able to see past illusion and artifice. 11:38:03 PM Joe: That's rather amazing, you know. 11:40:14 PM Chance: Theo: Not really. We use so many glamours and illusions ourselves. 11:42:04 PM Joe: I think it is. ... I rather think you are, too. 11:45:29 PM Chance: He flushes a little, and picks up one of the lenses, looking through it. 6:54:37 PM Chance: Here! 7:04:24 PM Chance: You were discussing the fact that Theo can somehow perceive the shape of your soul. 7:04:44 PM Joe: I'd like to see that. 7:18:36 PM Joe: A soul, I mean. 7:19:06 PM Chance: Theo: We could probably make something that would let us. 7:21:24 PM Joe: Or I could look into your head. 7:24:03 PM Chance: Theo blinks at the parts on the bed, as if to say... 'but... we could build something!' 7:24:19 PM *** Joe laughs. *** 7:24:29 PM Joe: We're going to build the scope, remember? 7:26:47 PM Chance: Theo: Right, right. 7:31:17 PM Joe: ... we can still build something for it if you like. 7:34:22 PM Chance: Theo: It's all right, first things first. 7:35:25 PM *** Joe watches him to see what he might mean exactly by that. *** 7:38:49 PM | Edited 7:38:53 PM Joe: And what do you want to do first? 7:42:23 PM Chance: Theo: ... the scope? 7:42:40 PM Chance: Theo is, as usual, impervious to potential innuendo. 7:44:40 PM Joe: All right. 7:45:01 PM *** Joe takes this entirely at face value. He takes off his jacket and rolls his sleeves up! *** 7:58:58 PM Chance: Theo lays out the lenses. "Which do you think is the best for our purposes here?" 7:59:54 PM *** Joe inspects them and picks out a lens. "This one doesn't seem to have any flaws." *** 8:04:03 PM Chance: Theo nods. "How are you with runework?" 8:04:44 PM Joe: Indifferent. They always work. 8:08:30 PM Joe: But they're not very elegant. 8:12:48 PM Chance: Theo: For the parts, we just need efficiency. The elegance comes from the assembly. 8:13:30 PM Joe: Excellent. What do you want me to inscribe? 8:17:02 PM Chance: THeo: Sight, insight, and energy. 8:21:11 PM *** Joe nods, and uses one fingernail to make a tiny cut on his thumb, scribing the rune in blood. *** 8:28:14 PM Chance: Theo gets to work on the setting, and uses a couple of irregularly shaped crystals in there. 8:29:38 PM *** Joe goes on to the next rune, and then the third. His runes are a bit sloppy, but the magic is airtight and rather more powerful than strictly necessary. *** 8:47:14 PM Chance: Theo: See these two crystals? The facets are irregular. I need them lined up so that when you look through one end, you can see out the other. 8:49:07 PM Joe: Hmm. I could magnetize them to each other. 9:01:19 PM Chance: Theo: the magnetism would interfere with the mana, flow, though. 9:02:03 PM Joe: Surely not, if you align the poles correctly. 9:04:58 PM Joe: I find it helps if you magnetize your finger while doing the aligning. Then they just snap together. 9:07:26 PM Chance: Theo hands over the setting! "Magnetize away, let me watch." 9:09:26 PM *** Joe conjures a little pair of silver spectacles and puts them on, first! *** 9:13:15 PM *** Joe then rubs his thumbs together in a counterclockwise motion a few times, then snaps his fingers. Then he has to pull the setting off his thumb, as it's apparently magnetic now. *** 9:13:23 PM Joe: Part of the trick is... 9:13:59 PM *** Joe hangs the setting straight down off his thumb. *** 9:14:38 PM Joe: ... relying on gravity to get it straight. That way you don't have to fuss about alignment much, gravity does it for you. 9:15:27 PM *** Joe adds the second piece of the setting to the first, taps the bottom of the gadget to seal the spell, and hands the piece back to Theo. *** 9:19:32 PM Chance: Theo takes it, inspecting it closely, turning it over in his hands. "... very nice." 9:21:09 PM Joe: It's just easier. The difficult part is remembering to demagnetize your hands afterwards before all your hairpins come out when you fix your glasses, but luckily I'm a man today and I'm not wearing any. 9:26:45 PM Chance: Theo... I would forget constantly. 9:29:07 PM Joe: Not after the first time. 9:32:47 PM Chance: Theo: You'd think. 9:33:19 PM Chance: Theo: I don't run the tidiest workshop. 9:34:00 PM Joe: It's more than a hundred pins hitting your thumb really hurts. 9:48:34 PM Joe: Well. What's next? 9:57:24 PM Chance: Theo: We charge the crystals with mana. 9:57:52 PM Chance: Theo: Or ether or arcane energy or whatever you want to call it. The Fae mostly call it mana. 10:01:30 PM Joe: Magicka translates well. But it's all energy, succubi tend to call it that. 10:01:57 PM Joe: Do you just transfer it in from yourself, or elsewhere? 10:04:22 PM Chance: Theo: Generally I would just use my own, but it's been a long day. 10:04:42 PM Chance: Theo: I've found a lot of luck using electricity as a base and then coverting the energy. 10:04:42 PM Joe: You can take some of mine if you like. I've had a nap. 10:05:38 PM Joe: Oh! That's clever. And this building is electrified, fortunately. 10:09:02 PM Joe: Show me how it's done--I'd like to try it, but if I do it wrong there might be... issues. 10:09:33 PM Chance: Theo nods, moving to a wall and running his hand over it. 10:15:26 PM Joe: Bad things happen when succubi overeat. 10:19:54 PM Chance: Theo: ... that requires elaboration, I think. 10:31:58 PM Joe: I've heard rumors of explosions. 10:32:10 PM Joe: I'm not entirely sure if they're true, however. 10:33:53 PM Chance: Theo finds a spot and traces a symbol on the wall, and the spot starts glowing. 10:34:58 PM Joe: I'm fairly certain I can die, however, and I'd rather not. 10:36:37 PM Chance: Theo: ... I'd also rather you didn't die. 10:37:37 PM Joe: It would be awkward, I suppose! It'd never do to be caught with a dead man in a brothel. Much less an incubus. 10:43:38 PM Chance: Theo: Let's just not. So, here's the energy. What's the best way to charge the crystals? 10:44:28 PM Joe: Just put the energy into the... oh, right. Here, I'll draw it from you and imbue them. 10:45:17 PM Chance: He smiles. "good idea." 10:45:33 PM Joe: Shall I do it the easy way or the harder way? 10:45:50 PM Chance: Theo: Dealer's choice. 10:48:25 PM *** Joe takes the thing, rather carefully, and kisses him, in that case. He tries to be rather careful about that, too--the damn thing will explode otherwise, with a conduit straight to the power plant... *** 10:49:35 PM Chance: He returns the kiss! 10:50:34 PM *** Joe does get a little bit distracted, but finally does manage to tear himself away. *** 10:50:46 PM Joe: ... sorry. It's done, though. 10:51:03 PM Chance: Theo: Much more pleasant than my idea. 10:51:51 PM Joe: I'm a natural conduit of sorts, I suppose. 10:59:34 PM Chance: Theo: Well then. The crystals should be charged, then. 11:01:09 PM Joe: Not just the crystals. 11:05:45 PM Chance: Theo flushes a little! 11:07:49 PM Joe: You're rather magnetic yourself. 11:16:17 PM Chance: Theo: It's the electricity. 11:16:41 PM Joe: No, it's the attraction. 11:22:35 PM Chance: Theo: that would be magnetism, yes. 11:23:05 PM *** Joe laughs. *** 11:23:30 PM Joe: I meant between us. At least on my part, I suppose. 11:24:26 PM Chance: Theo: Oh. Not speaking literally then. 11:24:46 PM Joe: Do I ever speak literally? ... well, sometimes. 11:30:12 PM Joe: ... I really wanted to go on kissing you. 11:32:55 PM Chance: I know. I wanted to go on being kissed. 11:34:10 PM Joe: Well. ... we could just... set the project aside for a bit. 11:40:22 PM | Edited 11:40:30 PM Chance: Theo: ... we could. I mean, I have a lot of half finished stuff back home. 11:42:21 PM Joe: Oh, only for an hour or so. 11:46:02 PM Joe: I want to finish it as well, you know. 11:58:11 PM Chance: Theo: Oh, I know. And the main spellworking still needs to be done. 12:01:57 AM Joe: It does. Of course, we needn't disturb anything on the bed if that's what you're concerned about. 12:02:48 AM Chance: There's a knock on the door! Not your door, but a few doors down, where your room is. 12:03:29 AM Joe: ... damn! I think that might have been my door. I'll be back. 12:03:36 AM *** Joe goes and checks who or what it is! ***